The present invention relates generally to a window assembly and to a process for producing the assembly, and more particularly to a door glass assembly for a vehicle including a glass sheet having a gasket formed along at least one edge thereof and a bracket attached along at least one other edge thereof.
Initially, fixed window assemblies for vehicles were comprised of a plurality of elements including adhesive sealants applied around the marginal edges of the glass sheet, suitable mechanical fasteners such as metal clips, and exterior decorative trim strips disposed to cover the junction between the marginal edges of the glass sheet and the adjacent portions of the vehicle frame. Such window structures were costly, especially from a labor standpoint, since it was necessary to assemble the individual elements along the vehicle assembly line.
Subsequently, in an endeavor to improve the above window structure, unitary window assemblies of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,340 were developed. These assemblies included a sheet of glass, an adjacent frame, and a casing or gasket of molded material, such as polyvinylchloride, extending between the frame and the peripheral edge of the window to hold the sheet of glass and the frame together. Fasteners were provided at spaced locations along the frame such that the entire assembly could be guided into location over the opening in a vehicle body as a unit. Other types of unitary window assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,004 and 4,364,595. While such unitary window structures greatly reduce the time required to mount the window assembly in the associated vehicle, such structures are relatively costly, since the individual components required to produce each window assembly generally must be manually assembled.
Moveable vehicle windows also presented problems, especially as the window glass became curved. Seals were typically attached to the door frames on either side of the channel in which the window traveled. In a hard top or convertible, a seal was typically attached to the leading edge of the rear window to engage the trailing edge of the door glass. Such window structures were costly to assemble and made it difficult to eliminate wind noise and leaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,134 discloses a mechanism for moving a curved window glass in a door of a vehicle along a curved path. A bottom edge of the window glass is securely attached in a channel of a channel member which in turn is secured to a window lifting mechanism inside the door of the vehicle. The window glass is guided by glass-runs of conventional structure comprising an elastic member of, for example, rubber covered at opposite ends thereof with a steel sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,227 discloses a window assembly for a front door of an automobile including a glass pane attached to a guide member or shoe either by adhesive or by screws passing through holes previously provided in the glass pane. The window is moved in a window frame having a pair of generally parallel rails formed as channels opening toward the window pane. The window pane is provided with guide shoes or like members received in and guided on the respective channels and affixed to the pane inwardly of respective edges thereof so that these edges can be engaged, even along the face of the pane provided with the shoes or guide members, by seals on the frame or vehicle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,688 discloses a window guide and seal for a lowerable window in a motor vehicle in which the plane of the window is in alignment with the external surface of the body work. The window is firmly connected only at its lateral vertical edges with guideways and its upper inclined and horizontal edge interacts with a sealing strip fixed in the frame opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,109 discloses a flush glass window assembly for an automotive vehicle body which includes a window frame formed in the vehicle body having side and top seals, and a vertically moveable window glass adapted to be raised and lowered in the window frame opening. During its entire path of movement, the inner surface of each side edge of the glass is spaced outwardly from the respective side seals. As the glass approaches its full raised position it moves inwardly toward the interior of the vehicle into contact with the respective seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,111 discloses a sealing structure for a moveable window which allows a moveable window pane to lie flush with the outside of the window sill frame. The verticle edges of the window pane are provided with projecting guides which have a runner line somewhat offset from the plane of the rest of the pane. The guide runners are supported by elastic seals such that the pane lies flush with the outside surface of the window sill frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,337 discloses a motor vehicle side window assembly in which the door glass weather strip is provided on the door frame in such a manner that it contacts the interior surface of the door glass. A slide piece is attached to the edge of the door glass and engages a guide in the door frame to guide the door glass in a vertical direction. The outer surface of the door glass is substantially flush with the outer surface of the door frame.
All of these window assemblies are relatively costly since the individual components required to produce each window assembly are numerous and generally must be manually assembled.